I'll miss you
by SilverPain
Summary: “But they would have killed you if I stayed,” I said the sobs finally showing in my voice. “Doesn’t make much difference now,” she said laughing harshly. “In the end I guess I was just destined to die. New chapter added. Rated T for safety
1. Prolog

02/12/2008 23:02:00

FANG POV 

"NO," I screamed looking down at the blood soaked Max. I struggled out of the erasers grasp and ran to kneel at her side.

"Fang," she whispered, her voice was so weak.

"NO! Max your going to be okay," I said trying to keep the sobs out of my voice.

She rolled her head to look at me, her blood shot eyes locked sadly on to mine.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't have a choice, they made me!" I grabbed her bloody hand, pleading her to forgive me.

"Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me here all alone? All the awful things they did to me. She shuddered and a tear leaked out the corner of her eye.

"Max! Don't cry, Please! I'm back now, Okay? Ill always be here for you.

She turned her head the other way

"But you weren't there when it really mattered."

"Max, Max please don't say that, I tried, I really did. If you would only give me a chance to explain…"

"I've given you so much time already, but you never came back. Three years! You left me here for three years!" she was sobbing now, her breath coming in hard gulps.

"I didn't have a choice…"

"No, you did," she said softly, "And you chose to play along with what they told you to do. You could have stayed, and we would have found a way to escape, we always did.

"But they would have killed you if I stayed," I said the sobs finally showing in my voice.

"Doesn't make much difference now," she said laughing harshly. "In the end I guess I was just destined to die.

"No! Don't say that, you're not going to die.

She laughed again

"Fang, look at me," she said gesturing to her broken body. "I'm not going to make it."

I looked again at her bloody body, I could see her ribs through the slashed skin and her face was covered in the blood she coughed up. Her body had been permanently disfigured for who knows how long; from all the tests they had done on her.

"If you never left this wouldn't have happened to me," she said taking her hand out of mine.

"I know max, I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" but I knew what the answer was before she even said it.

"No, I cant, I can never forgive you completely for leaving me here to suffer, but I can forgive you a little for coming back."

She smiled at me and I took her hand back in my own.

"It's getting so hard to breath," she said coughing up another lung full of blood. "I feel so heavy, it hurts so much to move. But you'll take care of the flock for me, right?'"

he eyes fluttered closed.

"NO, NO MAX DON'T LEAVE! Don't go. DON'T GO!" screamed fang.

"I love you fang," she said her breathing slowing.

"MAX, please it's going to be alright, your not going to die," I begged.

"I'll miss you," whispered max.

"No," chocked out fang as her eyes closed and her breath stopped. "MAX," he wailed. He held her limp body in his arms, his face buried in her tattered hair.

"Why? Why did you have to go?" he screamed. Why?

**Okay, this is just like a prolog. This is a scene from the end of the story I am going to write. I'll go in to the story about why this happened and what events lead up to it. I just had to write this down I couldn't wait till the end. Well hope you like it! **

**If you don't review I'm going to have my evil flesh eating, Ninja chipmunks attack you in your sleep and kill you. **


	2. Pain

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHH," I cried, my back arching in pain as the knife sliced my face.

"Hold her still," cried distant voices.

"I cant!" cried another. "She's going into lock down. We need to stop the operation."

"No! We cant were almost done. All the things we could learn from this. Just think of all the possibilities," said the first voice.

"If we continue _she will die_," said the second voice.

"That doesn't matter. She's just an experiment; If she dies we'll just make a new one.

Their was a pause, and for a moment I could hear a crazy beeping in the back round.

"No! were loosing it."

"Stop the operation," said a new voice.

"Yes sir," said many voices.

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHH," I cried again as a new pain pierced the skin under my eye.

"You idiot! What are you doing," yelled the new voice.

"Were so close! Just a few more minutes… all the possibilities.

I thrashed under my bonds, pain ripping me to pieces. Something hot and sticky leaked out of my mouth and I realized it was blood.

"Give her an antidote!" roared the new voice, who seemed to be in charge.

Hazy images floated just put side my vision, they were running around like crazy pushing needles and strange tubes into my body.

I screamed again, popping blood vessels in my eyes.

"Nock her out! Before she damages her body even more," roared the boss voice.

I writhed in pain, my limbs flailing under their bonds.

"Give it to her now!"

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and my eyes rolled back in their sockets and I slumped onto the operating table.

**Okay, so this is set a couple years before the first chapter. The story might get pretty gruesome, because that's how I like to write. Just a warning. Hope u like! Please review. **


End file.
